parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style) part 9 - Chip is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")
Transcript: (On the beach, ??? is lying next to an unconscious Danny.) */Ariel: Is he... dead? */Scuttle: (opens Danny's eyelid) It's hard to say. (puts his ear against Danny's foot) Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat. (Danny starts breathing, yet he doesn't actually wake up.) *S/Ariel: No, look! He's breathing. He's so beautiful. (She starts to sing.) */Ariel: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you? (At that moment, Pudge and Bugs are washed up on the shore, and they hear ??? singing.) *Sawyer/Ariel: What would I do to see you Smiling at me? (When Bugs sees that, his jaw drops open as far as it could, but Scrooge closes it for him, for he liked to hear the sound of ???'s lovely voice.) *Ariel: Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? (Chip begins to open his eyes and wake up to see ???, looking over him. Although Danny was just waking up and the sun was burning, he can't see Sawyer clearly, but just a blur until it clears. He smiles, knowing she is the girl who is singing singing to him.) *Ariel: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world (Gadget hears barking. She looks up before diving back into the ocean. That bark came from Scooby. He rushes up to Danny and licks his face.) */Grimsby: Chip! Oh, Chip. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you? *Eric: A girl... rescued me. She was... singing. She had the most... beautiful voice! *Zazu/Grimsby: Ah, Danny, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Dodger. (The trio walk back to the castle.) *Sebastian: We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The alley cat will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece. *Ariel: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world (Banzai and Ed appear. Fade to Shenzi watching from her chamber.) *Ursula: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it! It's too easy. The child is in love with a normal animal! And not just any normal animal, a Rescue Ranger! Her daddy will LOVE that. Thomas Monty's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden. (She cackles wickedly, as the sea plants cower in fear.) (Fade to the palace, then to the dressing room.) * Webby: Gadget, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning. * (Gadget Hackwrench Humming) * Olivia Flaversham: What is with her lately? (Gadget emerges, humming to herself.) *Ariel: Oh. (gives Monterey a flower) Morning, daddy. (Monterey Jack chuckles as swims off, still humming.) *Olivia/Attina: Oh, she's got it bad. *OTriton: What? What has she got? *Webby/Andrina: Isn't it obvious, daddy? ?????'s in love! *Triton: Sawyer? In love? (Cut to Teodore pacing back and forth on a rock outside.) *Teodore/Sebastian: O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the alley cat knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long. *????/Ariel: (picking petals off a flower) He loves me... hmmm, he loves me not. He loves me! (giggles excitedly) I knew it! *Bugs/Sebastian: Sawyer, stop talking crazy. *Gadget/Ariel: I gotta see him again - tonight! Blu knows where he lives. *Teodore/Sebastian: Sawyer, please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs? *Gadget/Ariel: I'll swim up to his castle. Then Pudge will splash around to get his attention, and then with... *???/Sebastian: Down here is your home! Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Parts Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts